


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce Gaiden 1: Na'La'For (The Captain's Table)

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce Gaiden [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: John Sheridan discovers a mystical bar where only captains can go and where refreshments are paid for with stories. So, Sheridan shares his and his son's interactions with Prince William and the crew of the Enterprise!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First, a note from the author:
> 
> “I decided to try something different for this story. In looking for other ways I could tell a story set during the mission to save the thirty worlds, I went through many of the books in my collection and found one that piqued my interest.
> 
> The book in question was the omnibus version of 'Star Trek: The Captain's Table.' This series featured the six Star Trek captains extant at the time—Kirk, Picard, Sisko, Janeway, Calhoun (from Pocket Books' original Star Trek: New Frontier series) and Pike (from the first Star Trek pilot, 'The Cage'), each encountering a mysterious bar known as the Captain's Table.
> 
> This bar, accessible only to captains of any kind of ship in any time period or dimension whether it is a sailing ship or a spaceship, molds itself to the thoughts of each patron. Libations are paid for with a story meant to entertain the other patrons.
> 
> I decided to make this story in the style of the Captain's Table novels, but re-telling the events of 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XII: “The Last Hope” from John Sheridan's (Babylon 5) point of view, while adding Lennier's (Sheridan and Delenn's son) descriptions of life aboard the Enterprise (and later, the Ambassador). Please also note that all Chapters whose headings are preceded by “S-” are told from the first-person perspective of John Sheridan, who is telling the story to Cap and the rest of the patrons at the Captain's Table, while all chapters preceded by “L-” are told in the form of letters sent by Lennier to Sheridan.
> 
> Read and enjoy.
> 
> \--William 'Blissey' Raymer”

_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce Gaiden: “Na'La'For (The Captain's Table)” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

 _Gaiden_ _(n.-Japanese)--“Side Story,” or a story that takes place off of the main track of a chain of events._

 

 

Based on the Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV, Cable and Network Features series

 _Babylon 5_ and _Crusade_

Created by J. Michael Straczynski

 

Concept taken from

_ Star Trek: The Captain's Table _

Concept Developed by John J. Ordover and Dean Wesley Smith

(Published by Pocket Books, an imprint of Simon and Schuster, Inc.)

 

“Princess/Queen Scarlett” character and “Scarlett Warrior” concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by Ben10Man on FanFiction.net

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

_Unaligned World of Babylon 5_

_Tuzenor, Planet Minbar_

_Capitol City of the Minbari Federation and the Interstellar Alliance_

_Earth Date: February 27, 2272_

 

 

John J. Sheridan, former President of the Interstellar Alliance, approached the coordinates of a drinking establishment unlike any he had ever been to in his years first in EarthForce then as President.

 

This establishment, known in the warrior caste-dialect of the Minbari language as _Na'La'For_ , was rumored to only be accessible by those who are or had been the commanding officers of ships whether of sea or the stars—thus the name the establishment was known by in the English language of Earth: the Captain's Table.

 

It had been several weeks since his and wife Delenn's half-human, half-Minbari son, David (also known as Lennier), had left to serve on the _DDV Enterprise_ , the same ship that had saved Earth and the rest of the Interstellar Alliance from the Drakh plague some four years earlier. He missed his son dearly, and wanted to vent—politics be damned.

 

 

So he decided to put aside his duties as _Anla'Shok'Na_ (or “Ranger One”), the leader of the mysterious peacekeeping force known as the Rangers, to grab a drink at the mysterious _Na'La'For._

 

The entrance to the place was not far from the headquarters of the _Anla'Shok_ in a complex near the center of Tuzenor, on the base of a statue of the legendary Minbari leader Valen. Sheridan had first heard of _Na'La'For_ from Valen himself, then known as Ambassador Jeffrey Sinclair, during the mission to ensure that space station Babylon 4 made it back to the war between the Shadows and the combined forces of the Minbari and Vorlons over a millennium before.

 

Before Sheridan and the rest of the mission party returned to Babylon 5 and their own time, Sinclair had told Sheridan, “There is a place you'll visit someday where only those who command can go. Perhaps we'll meet again there.”

 

 

Then, one day, shortly before departing Babylon 5 for the final battle between his fleet and the forces of rogue Earth President William Clark, he found a strange door in the Zocalo, Babylon 5's primary business sector. It led him to a place where people in Earth Alliance, Centauri, Narn and Minbari uniforms were gathered.

 

In addition, humans in other uniforms stood, carousing with aliens whose species Sheridan did not recognize. A hearty voice called out, “Welcome, Johnny boy!”

 

Sheridan turned his head to the bar, where a round-faced man in an Earth Alliance workout ensemble was pouring drinks for a Minbari warrior before he went off to talk to a human in an unfamiliar uniform.

 

“I'm Cap. Welcome to the Captain's Table,” the round-faced man said. “I assume you remember what our departed friend Jeffrey told you on Babylon 4.”

 

“This is the place he told me about,” Sheridan said, Sinclair's last words to him becoming clear as he talked. “Exactly,” Cap said.

 

 

Sheridan smiled, then looked around at the various uniforms worn by the patrons around him. “I don't recognize some of these uniforms or species,” Sheridan said.

 

“That's because they're from other dimensions, Johnny,” Cap said. “See that blue-skinned, white-haired one in the red uniform over there?”

 

Sheridan looked over to the alien that Cap mentioned. “That one is called an Andorian,” Cap said. “He's from another dimension.” Sheridan turned back to face Cap. “The Captain's Table gathers ship commanders from dimensions near and far to have fun and share stories of their adventures.”

 

 

Cap gestured to the bar. “We have libations from just as many dimensions,” he continued. “The only payment I accept for drinks and snacks here is a story.”

 

“However, I sense that you're not ready yet,” Cap said. “No,” Sheridan said. “I gotta get to the _Agamemnon_.”

 

“I understand, Johnny. If you survive, I'll expect you back whenever you can with the story,” Cap said. “It's a deal,” Sheridan said.

 

 

 

When Sheridan returned to Babylon 5 after defeating Clark's forces and to prepare for his inauguration as president of the Alliance, he made good on his agreement with Cap.

 

 

Sheridan reflected on those times as he opened the door at the base of the Valen statue. “Johnny!” Cap said. He was still as young as when Sheridan had first met him.

 

“Hey, Cap!” Sheridan said. “Pour me your finest brandy.” “You know what you have to do, then,” Cap said as Sheridan took his place at the bar.

 

“Of course, I know,” Sheridan said. “You remember when I mentioned my son, right?” “Yeah,” Cap said with a smile. “Well, my story has to do with David and how I helped him discover his destiny,” Sheridan said.

 

 

 

 


	2. Sheridan: Chapter One

_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce Gaiden: “Na'La'For (The Captain's Table)” _

 

_S-CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

_Unaligned World of Babylon 5_

_Tuzenor, Planet Minbar_

_Earth Date: May 1, 2268—9:30 P.M. Earth Standard Time_

 

I was looking over the latest casualty reports from Earth—this was during the crisis involving the Drakh plague. We were approaching the point of no return regarding the threat the plague posed to Earth's population.

 

I received a message from my assistant, a Narn woman named Na'Gors. “ _Mr. President, we're receiving a Gold Channel comm request from Captain Lochley at Babylon 5, sir,_ ” she said.

 

“Put it through, Na'Gors,” I said. A holographic viewscreen appeared. On it was the visage of Elizabeth Lochley, my first ex-wife and the woman who replaced me as commander of Babylon 5. “ _Mr. President, the_ Excalibur _may have found what we've been looking for,_ ” she said.

 

“What do you mean, Captain?” I asked. “ _She located a civilian transport ship, heading back to B-5 from a transport run to Proxima. Her science and medical teams apparently have a cure for the Drakh plague,_ ” Liz said. I looked at Liz with a doubting expression. “But, Captain--” I started to say.

 

“ _John, this is the real deal!_ ” Liz said, frustration seeping into her voice. “ _I would not have used a Gold Channel transmission for a crank call!_ ”

 

 

I thought for a moment and realized that Liz was right. “All right,” I finally said. “Have the _Excalibur_ and that civilian ship jump to Minbar immediately. I want to talk to the civilian ship's commander in person before I make any final decisions regarding deployment of the cure.”

 

“ _At once, Mr. President_ ,” Liz said. “ _Lochley, out._ ” The viewscreen disappeared. My current wife, Delenn, walked in and saw the look on my face. “I presume that was good news from Captain Lochley,” Delenn said.

 

“Very good news, Delenn,” I said. “The _Excalibur_ may have found a cure for the Drakh plague.” “That _is_ good news,” Delenn said. “The _Excalibur_ and the civilian ship that found the cure should be en route to Minbar by now,” I said as Delenn sat down.

 

 

A few hours later, the _Excalibur_ and the mysterious civilian ship came out of the jump point. I watched in shock, for I recognized the design of the civilian ship from decorations I've seen on my visits here. And before you ask me, Cap, let me reassure you that I did not reveal the existence of _Na'La'For_.

 

Matthew Gideon, the captain of the _Excalibur_ , appeared on my viewscreen alongside a blond-haired, fair-skinned human in civilian clothes. “ _Mr. President, this is William Edwards, the commander of the_ DDV Enterprise _, the civilian ship that found the cure,_ ” Gideon said.

 

Captain Edwards nodded. “ _Mr. President, it is an honor and a pleasure to speak to you, sir,_ ” he said. He spoke English, but with an accent I did not recognize.

 

“Captain Edwards, are you sure this 'cure' of yours works?” I asked. “ _We performed tests on this cure, using a sample of the Drakh plague that we were provided by the I.A. Scientific Research Council,_ ” Edwards said. “ _My science and medical teams confirm the cure's effectiveness._ ”

 

 

“Where did you find this cure?” Delenn asked. “ _From what he tells me, a passenger on his last transport run gave him the location of an alien outpost where he found a corpse from a previously-uncatalogued species_ ,” Gideon said. “ _My chief physician did an autopsy on the corpse and found that an enzyme from the corpse's blood counteracted the plague,_ ” Captain Edwards added.

 

“I'd like to meet your staff in person,” I said. “ _Of course, Mr. President,_ ” Captain Edwards said. “ _We'll make preparations to receive you as soon as you are ready to come aboard._ ”

 

“I'll come aboard your ship in three hours,” I said. “ _Until then, Mr. President,_ ” Captain Edwards said. “Enterprise, _out._ ”

 

As the holographic viewscreen faded, I turned to Delenn. “Do you want to come with me when I go to meet with Captain Edwards?” I asked. “Of course, John,” Delenn said.

 

 

Several hours later, Delenn and I got in a shuttle and headed up to the _Enterprise_. We were met by Captain Edwards and a young auburn-haired woman.

 

“Mr. President, welcome to the _Enterprise_ ,” Edwards said. “May I introduce my second-in-command, Michelle Glover?” Michelle smiled. “President Sheridan, it is an honor and pleasure to welcome you aboard,” she said.

 

“Thank you, Michelle,” I said. “This is my wife and Vice-President, Delenn.” Delenn nodded, then said in religious-caste Minbari, “May Valen guide you through your struggles.”

 

“May Valen guide us all,” Edwards said in kind. “You speak Minbari, Captain?” Delenn asked. “Yes, ma'am,” Edwards said. “My employer, Mr. Garibaldi, paid for me to learn the skills he felt I required for our work.” I smiled at the reference to my former security chief on B-5.

 

“You asked to meet my science and medical officers,” he then said. “Follow us.” Delenn and I followed Edwards and the woman he identified as Michelle Glover into an elevator near the bay where my shuttle had landed. “ _Level, please,_ ” a synthesized female voice said. “Crew Services, Deck 3,” Edwards said. The elevator doors slid closed. There was a slight moment of acceleration as the elevator car began to move.

 

 

“Your ship seems like no other ship I've ever seen,” I said to Edwards and Michelle. “Our ship is comprised of tech from every major Alliance race, plus races from other dimensions,” Edwards said. “We were even able to reverse-engineer Vorlon and Shadow tech.”

 

“But, how?” Delenn said. “Not only did the Vorlons and the Shadows disappear beyond the Rim at the end of the Shadow War, but..” “All explanations will come in time, Madam Vice-President,” Edwards said as the elevator cab began to slow. “For now, let me just say that the _Enterprise_ , like the _Excalibur_ , is one-of-a-kind.”

 

 

 

The elevator doors opened onto an expansive deck. Around me, members of Edwards' crew were walking about, either going about their duties or heading to what I assumed to be their quarters or other facilities. After all, Captain Edwards referred to the deck as “Crew Services.”

 

He and Michelle led us to a pair of doors marked “Sickbay.” The doors slid open, revealing a black-haired woman in civilian clothes and a young blond-haired girl in a uniform I did not recognize, even from my visits to _Na'La'For._ “Isabella, Zenon, this is Interstellar Alliance President John Sheridan and his wife, Vice-President Delenn,” Edwards said. “Mr. President, Madam Vice-President, these are my chief medical officer, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; and the chief science officer, Zenon Kar.”

 

“Mr. President, Madam Vice-President, I presume you want to see our research into the cure we found,” Isabella said. “Right this way.”

 

 

Isabella led us to a giant display screen and tapped a few keys on a nearby pad. “As the Captain mentioned, the Scientific Research Council provided a sample of the Drakh plague for analysis and testing against our cure,” she said. “Watch.”

 

I smiled as on the display, the cure completely destroyed the Drakh plague. “I'll speak to President Luchenko about what to do next,” I said. “In the meantime, Delenn and I will remain aboard the _Enterprise_ while we hold position pending her decision.”

 

“The _Enterprise_ is hooked into StellarComm and ISN if you require it,” Michelle said. “All you need to do is ask for E.R.I.N.”

 

 

“E.R.I.N.?” I asked. “The _Enterprise_ 's computer system is based on a sentient personality matrix,” Edwards said. “E.R.I.N., or **E** lectronic **R** econnaissance and **I** ntelligence **N** etwork, is the name we call it. E.R.I.N., you are to provide to President Sheridan and Vice-President Delenn every courtesy they may require for the duration of their stay.”

 

“ _Acknowledged_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. “ _There is an unoccupied suite of quarters ten-point-seven meters from your present position, President Sheridan. It has all the amenities you shall require while you are aboard. Please follow the tracer lights._ ”

 

A blinking line of lights appeared on the floor from the Sickbay entry doors we stood at to another pair of doors about eleven meters away. “Thank you, Captain,” I said. “Thank you to you as well, E.R.I.N.,” Delenn added.

 

“ _Assisting the crew and visitors of the_ Enterprise _is my job, Delenn,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. Edwards and Michelle saluted me before we entered the room that Captain Edwards had set aside for our use.

 

It had a huge display screen for communications and vid broadcasts, as well as a bed, washroom and food preparation facilities. “E.R.I.N., could you tilt the bed in this room at a 45-degree upward angle?” I asked.

 

“ _Yes, President Sheridan,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. Delenn and I looked on in astonishment as the bed floated off the floor, tilted at the specified angle, then came back down again.

 

 

“E.R.I.N., can you open a Gold Channel StellarComm signal to Earth Alliance President Susanna Luchenko at EarthDome in Geneva, Switzerland?” I asked. “ _Channel open,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

The screen filled with the slightly-graying brown-haired visage of Earth Alliance President Susanna Luchenko. “ _President Sheridan, I am reading that your communications channel is registered to a civilian starship,_ ” Luchenko said.

 

“It is a required part of what I am about to tell you, Susanna,” I said. Taking a deep breath, I then said, “We have a cure. I am aboard a civilian-registered transport called the _DDV Enterprise_ , which discovered the cure.”

 

“ _Then why are you just sitting there?_ ” Luchenko said. “ _Get to Earth immediately!_ ” Luchenko signaled for someone to close the channel. I tapped a button on the communications link on my right hand. “President Sheridan to Captain Edwards,” I said.

 

“ _Go ahead, Mr. President,_ ” William said. “Tell the _Excalibur_ to begin preparations for a jump to Earth. You shall follow them into hyperspace as soon as they are ready,” I said.

 

“ _At once, sir,_ ” Edwards said. “ _Edwards, out._ ”

 


	3. Sheridan: Chapter Two

_S-CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

_Unaligned World of Babylon 5_

_Aboard Civilian Starship_ DDV Enterprise

_In Hyperspace, En Route to Sol System Jumpgate_

_Earth Date: May 2, 2268—6:00 AM Earth Standard Time_

 

 

Delenn and I woke up to find us in a hyperspace tunnel, the _Excalibur_ pulled alongside. “Sheridan to Captain Edwards,” I said into the link, which was sitting on the bedside table.

 

“ _Go ahead, Mr. President,_ ” Edwards said. “What is our position and estimated time of arrival?” I asked. “ _According to the_ Excalibur _'s navigational charts, we should arrive at the Sol jumpgate in three hours,_ ” Edwards said.

 

“Thank you, Captain,” I said. “How go the preparations to deliver the cure?” “ _Our senior staff is gathered in the briefing lounge on Deck 2 to discuss the delivery system that Ms. Kar developed,_ ” Edwards said. “ _The guard on watch outside your quarters will escort you there._ ”

 

“Understood, Captain,” I said before closing the link. Delenn watched as I put my link back on my hand. “If you want, you can stay here while I handle the briefing,” I said. “It's fine, John,” Delenn said. “This affects us all.”

 

 

A few minutes later, Delenn and I walked into the expansive briefing room, just off of the _Enterprise_ 's command information center on Deck 2. Captain Edwards stood next to Ms. Kar at the control terminal for a holographic projector in the center of the room.

 

“Mr. President, my place is yours,” Captain Edwards said, gesturing to an empty place on a bench next to Michelle. A young male human with orange hair moved to stand next to Dr. Shapiro and to allow Delenn to sit next to me on the bench.

 

 

“I've invited President Sheridan and Vice-President Delenn to this briefing in order to discuss the final plans for the delivery system Ms. Kar designed to deliver the cure for the Drakh plague,” Edwards said. “Ms. Kar?”

 

Ms. Kar stepped forward and tapped a control on the panel she stood at. A holographic projection of a technical schematic appeared. “The Proto-54 Microbial Weapons Delivery System,” she said. “Capable of using any form of projectile weaponry or sensing device.”

 

The schematic was replaced by a computer mockup of the delivery process. “We intend to load some of our photon torpedoes—they are our primary projectile weapon, Mr. President—with the cure and blast them into the plague cloud surrounding Earth,” Kar continued. “The torpedoes must be targeted at precise equidistant intervals throughout Earth's atmosphere, or the dispersal will fail.”

 

 

On the display, twelve blinking markers represented twelve “photon torpedoes,” as Ms. Kar called them, as they encircled Earth. “At a remote command signal only able to be activated by full authorization from Captain Edwards, Ms. Glover and myself, the torpedoes will detonate. This will cause the cure to be spread by the Earth's own weather patterns and the concussion waves of detonation,” Kar continued.

 

Delenn held up her hand. “Zenon, what if the Drakh attempt to prevent your deployment of the cure?” she asked.

 

 

“That is where we come in, Madam Vice-President,” a voice called out. All heads, including ours, turned to where a squat white alien sat. He was unlike anything I had ever seen before—even here at _Na'La'For_.

 

“This is Commander Meap, the leader of Gold Wing—our starfighter squadron,” Zenon said. “Gold Wing will patrol in near-Earth space along with the Captain and the _Excalibur_ 's Starfury squadron in order to intercept any threats that may arise.”

 

“Well said, Zenon,” Commander Meap said. “Now, once the torpedoes have reached the precisely-calculated equidistance, one of the three of us will issue the initial remote detonation command,” Ms. Kar said, indicating Captain Edwards, Michelle and herself.

 

 

Another woman, a tall one with orange hair, stood from a bench and walked up to me. “President Sheridan, I believe this belongs to you, sir,” she said, handing me a small object.

 

It looked like a key but was shaped like an Earth Alliance _Omega_ -class destroyer. My eyes widened when I saw the name on the side of the model: _Agamemnon_.

 

“In the briefing files we were given, there was a reference to the _Agamemnon_ being the ship you commanded prior to your posting as commander of Babylon 5, as well as the ship from which you led the battle to retake Earth from President Clark's forces,” the woman said.

 

“Why, thank you, Miss...” I started to say before I realized that I did not know the woman's name. “Candace Flynn,” she said with a smile. “Well, thank you for the gift, Candace,” I said. “I shall treasure it every day that I have left.”

 

Candace smiled, then resumed her spot on the bench, next to a blond-haired man who kissed her on the cheek. “Now that we all know where we stand on the delivery of the cure, we need to discuss strategy in the event that the Drakh or other possible aggressors come to attack us as we deploy the Proto-54,” Captain Edwards said.

 

 

The computer mockup of the Proto-54's delivery process was supplemented by icons representing the _Enterprise_ and her Gold Wing squadron, the _Excalibur_ and its Starfury squadron and something called “ _Gavan's Glory_.”

 

“Excuse me, but what is _Gavan's Glory_?” I asked, gesturing to the icon marked with that name. Captain Edwards smiled. “My personal starfighter, named after the flight call-sign of the man who donated it to us,” he said.

 

 

“Captain Edwards is a fully-qualified starfighter pilot, owing to his service on Babylon 5 under Commander Sinclair,” a blond-haired woman in tactical armor said. “Sergeant Tamora Calhoun, our chief tactical officer,” Glover said. “Given to us on loan from General Franklin's platoon.”

 

“And you developed this strategy, Sergeant?” Sheridan said. “Yes, sir,” Calhoun said. “While the Captain is in combat, Ms. Glover will command the _Enterprise_.”

 

“And so she shall,” I said. “Delenn and I are merely here as observers on behalf of the Alliance.” Delenn simply nodded. “Now that jurisdictional conflicts are resolved, we must be ready to execute the plan upon coming out of the Sol jumpgate,” Captain Edwards said.

 

“E.R.I.N., status update on approach to Sol jumpgate,” Michelle said. “ _We will arrive at the Sol System jumpgate in approximately 1.35 hours,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _We needed to increase our approach speed._ ”

 

 

“Why, E.R.I.N.?” Captain Edwards said. “ _A craft identifying itself as_ White Star 42 _sent a coded message to the_ Excalibur _twenty minutes ago,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _It indicated that a massive fleet is approaching the Sol jumpgate through an alternate vector._ ”

 

“Do you have an image of that fleet?” Delenn said. “ _Yes, Madam Vice-President_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. “ _Routing scan to Briefing Room._ ”

 

The tactical plan was replaced by a scan from _White Star 42_ 's forward sensors. It showed hundreds of craft. Some of them I recognized as being of Drakh design, having seen them when they deployed the plague in Earth's atmosphere nearly five years ago.

 

The others _I_ did not recognize, but Captain Edwards did. “Oh, _shtako_ ,” he said. “Who are they?” I asked.

 

 

“The Army of Inter-Universal Chaos,” Michelle said. “A group of evil beings from multiple dimensions, seeking to either destroy or subjugate the multi-verse. It is our belief that the Shadows were not the force behind the Drakh deploying the plague, but the A.I.C.”

 

“I wouldn't put it past them,” Zenon said. “Anyway, we must be ready for anything that the Drakh or the A.I.C. may throw at us,” Captain Edwards said. “All hands, go to Tactical Alert. Dismissed.”

 

 

The _Enterprise_ crew rose to their feet and left the Briefing Room. “Captain, will you want us to remain in our quarters during the operation?” I asked. “If you wish to,” Captain Edwards said. “Your quarters will be linked into our systems and will also allow you to interact with us as needed.”

 

“Be safe, Captain,” Delenn said. “We will,” Captain Edwards said. As the Captain moved out of the Briefing Room, I turned to Delenn. “I hope things will go fine,” I said. “Otherwise, we're all in very serious trouble.”

 

 


	4. Sheridan: Chapter Three

_S-CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

_Unaligned World of Babylon 5_

_Aboard Civilian Starship_ DDV Enterprise

_In Hyperspace, En Route to Sol System Jumpgate_

_Earth Date: May 2 nd, 2268—7:35 A.M. Earth Standard Time_

 

 

In our quarters, I watched on the viewscreen as a jump point began to form. “ _Attention, all hands. This is the Captain,_ ” Captain Edwards' voice said. “ _We are about to jump to normal space near Pluto. The ship will, in all likelihood, be in combat shortly thereafter. The existence of this world's human race will hinge on our actions in the next few minutes, so let us be absolutely steadfast. Good luck, be safe, and let's get the job done. Prince William, out._ ”

 

 

“'Prince' William?” I said. “In the last couple of hours, I have gone over this ship's record tapes,” Delenn said. “Captain Edwards' true identity is Prince William, the last male blood heir to the royal throne of Cinnabar.”

 

“Cinnabar is a kingdom in a dimension known as the World of Sofia the First, which also gives us the real name of his second-in-command and fiancee, a princess from a kingdom called Enchancia,” Delenn continued. “E.R.I.N., access the dimensional identification charts and give us all available data on the World of Sofia the First.”

 

The image of the forward scanners was replaced by a series of images. “This ship is just full of surprises,” I said.

 

 

The view out of the view-ports changed as the _Enterprise_ and the _Excalibur_ came out of hyperspace. Moments later, hundreds of starfighters—Starfuries and other designs alike—poured past. “This is it,” I said to myself.

 

“I miss being able to be out there making a difference,” I added as I turned to Delenn. “Sometimes, I regret accepting your invitation to be President. My time on B-5 not withstanding, I was never meant to be stuck behind a desk.”

 

“But, even as President, 'stuck behind a desk,' as you put it, you still have made quite a difference, John,” Delenn said. “I know, Delenn. It's just that I only have about twelve years left in the life extension that Lorien had granted me,” I said. “I just want to leave a legacy behind for future generations—if there are future generations, after today.”

 

 

One last starfighter approached our stateroom's viewports, stopped then angled so that its cockpit viewport was directly across from ours. Its pilot, whom we now knew to be Prince William of Cinnabar, saluted us, then turned back to the approaching battle.

 

I tapped a few controls. The image on our stateroom's monitor switched to a multiple-image view of various perspectives on the battle—one from the _Excalibur_ 's forward sensors, one from the _Enterprise_ 's forward sensors, one from an Earth Alliance observation post near Luna, and one from the forward sensors of Prince William's starfighter, _Gavan's Glory_.

 

“E.R.I.N., patch in the comm from _Gavan's Glory_ ,” I said. “Gavan's Glory _to Gold Wing. Get ready for some fireworks,_ ” Prince William said. “ _Understood, Silver-7,_ ” Commander Meap said. “ _All right, everyone,_ ” Prince William said. “Gavan's Glory _to_ Enterprise _. Is the Proto-54 ready?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, Your Highness,_ ” Zenon said. “ _Very well_ , _then. Fire!_ ” Prince William commanded. The ship shook with the concussion of the launching torpedoes. “ _We must ensure that the torpedoes reach their proper detonation points, or the operation fails,_ ” Prince William said. “ _Gold Wing, work with your counterparts from the_ Excalibur _. The_ Enterprise _will do the same._ ”

 

 

“Gavan's Glory _, this is the_ Enterprise _,_ ” Princess Sofia said. “ _Our sensors are detecting a jump point opening. A ship is coming through._ ”

 

I tapped a control, causing the view from the _Enterprise_ 's forward sensors to fill the screen. The azure hue of an opening jump point appeared, revealing an Earth Alliance _Warlock_ -class destroyer as it came through the jump point. A familiar voice came over the open comm channel.

 

“ _This is the Earth Alliance destroyer_ V.K. McMahon _, Captain Susan Ivanova commanding, to_ Excalibur _and_ DDV Enterprise _. May we join in?_ ” it said.

 

“E.R.I.N., patch us in,” I said. “Susan, this is President Sheridan aboard the _Enterprise_. We welcome your assistance.”

 

“ _It's good to hear your voice again, sir,_ ” Ivanova said. “ _Where do you want us?_ ” “Coordinate with Princess Sofia aboard _DDV Enterprise_. She'll put you where you need to be,” I said. “ _Understood, Mr. President,_ ” Ivanova said. “V.K. McMahon _, out._ ”

 

 

The _V.K. McMahon_ launched her own Starfuries while the ship herself pulled alongside the _Excalibur_ and the _Enterprise_. “ _This is where the fun begins,_ ” Princess Sofia said. “V.K. McMahon _Starfury squadron, cover coordinates 234 by 41 by 10. Take further instructions from the pilot of Gold-23._ ”

 

“ _Acknowledged,_ Enterprise _,_ ” the voice of a _V.K. McMahon_ Starfury pilot said. “ _Heading to specified coordinates._ ”

 

 

After _Gavan's Glory_ destroyed a group of A.I.C. fighters, another one deployed a net of some kind and turned towards one of the cure-bearing torpedoes. Fortunately for us all, a _V.K. McMahon_ Starfury pilot blasted it out of the sky with its pulse cannons.

 

“ _Good shooting, Gamma-2,_ ” Prince William said. “ _Thank you,_ Gavan's Glory _,_ ” the fighter's pilot said. “ _It's what we're here for._ ”

 

 

On our monitor, the forward view from _Enterprise_ was replaced by a sensor graphic which matched the tactical plan for when the twelve torpedoes were in their proper positions.

 

“ _E.R.I.N., this is Prince William of Cinnabar. Activate Proto-54 detonation sequence_ ,” William said. “ _Does Princess Sofia the First of Enchancia concur?_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _I concur,_ ” Sofia said. “ _Does Ensign Zenon Kar concur?_ ” E.R.I.N. added. “ _I concur,_ ” Zenon said. “ _Engage Proto-54 detonation sequence now!_ ”

 

 

The twelve torpedoes detonated simultaneously. For the next half hour, the sensors recorded a steady decline in the density of the plague cloud. Finally, E.R.I.N. reported, “ _I read zero plague density. Repeat: zero plague density._ ”

 

 

Delenn and I shared a wide grin as cheers could be heard on the open channel. I tapped a control on the table we sat at. The screen filled with the image of Prince William, seated in the cockpit of _Gavan's Glory_.

 

“Sheridan to Prince William,” I said. “ _I read you, Mr. President_ ,” William said. “You did it _,_ ” I said. William shook his head, then turned _Gavan's Glory_ for home. “ _We_ all _did it_ ,” William said.

 

 

An hour or so later, Delenn and I joined the _Enterprise_ 's crew, Susan and Captain Gideon in the _Enterprise_ 's briefing room. E.R.I.N.'s voice called out, “ _Attention, everyone. There is something coming in from ISN that I think you all should see._ ”

 

A holographic viewscreen formed. On it was the ISN “Breaking News” epigram. The image was replaced by the image of ISN reporter Lynn Stewart. “ _Good afternoon. I am Lynn Stewart, reporting from the ISN network studios at EarthDome in Geneva, Switzerland,_ ” she began. “ _We interrupt regular network programming with a breaking news update on the end of the plague crisis that has jeopardized the future of the human race for the last five years._ ”

 

Stewart's image was replaced by images of the battle. “ _Three hours ago, the combined forces of two Earth Alliance vessels and a civilian transport ship turned back a Drakh fighter squadron, allowing the deployment of a cure. The formal statement announcing what had happened was read by Earth Alliance President Suzanna Luchenko only moments ago,_ ” she continued.

 

Suzanna appeared on the display, flanked on her left by a Ranger and on her right by an EarthForce security officer. “ _Good afternoon, everyone,_ ” she began. “ _Three hours ago, three vessels arrived in Earth orbit—on my order—and were able to deploy a cure to the Drakh plague that threatened the survival of the human race._ ”

 

 

Luchenko's close-up was joined on a split-screen by images of the _Enterprise_ , the _Excalibur_ and the _V.K. McMahon_. “ _The Interstellar Alliance research vessel_ Excalibur, _commanded by Captain Matthew Gideon; the Earth Alliance destroyer_ V.K. McMahon, _commanded by Captain Susan Ivanova; and the Edgars Industries-owned civilian transport_ DDV Enterprise _, commanded by William Edwards. It was actually the_ Enterprise _that found the key component to the cure,_ ” Suzanna continued.

 

 

“ _I would like to invite the three captains to a press conference in one hour so that I and the rest of the human race can honor the leaders who helped ensure a brighter future for all mankind. Thank you._ ”

 

 

 

_EarthDome Press Meeting Room_

_Geneva, Switzerland, Earth_

_One Hour Later_

 

 

Delenn and I sat next to Suzanna as Captain Edwards—excuse me, _Prince William_ , Captain Gideon and Susan took up seated positions on the other side of the podium. Everyone in the room stood up as Suzanna took the podium. “Thank you for coming on such short notice,” Suzanna said before gesturing for everyone to take their seats.

 

 

“President Sheridan and I are here now to honor the three leaders who, with their brave actions on this day, ensured a bright and continued future for the human race. For two of them, it was their duty as officers of EarthForce to defend the planet and people they swore to protect. For one, it was merely a moral obligation. However, he too put aside his fear and the fears of those who served under him to come to our aid at the time when it was needed the most,” Luchenko continued.

 

 

“At this time, I would like to introduce them and have them speak. First, the commander whose mission it was to find a cure: commander of the Interstellar Alliance research vessel _Excalibur_ , Captain Matthew Gideon.”

 

 

 

Captain Gideon stood and shook our hands before beginning to speak. As he turned the dais over to Prince William, the gathered EarthForce personnel, media journalists and honored civilian guests stood and applauded.

 

 

“Thank you, Captain,” William said. “When I took command of the _Enterprise_ , I was told by Michael Garibaldi of Edgars Industries—my employer—that I might be helping the last survivors of humanity get as far away from Earth as possible before the end. However, when that one client told me about the place we found that one corpse, we knew that our mission had become one of saving humanity.”

 

“I would like to thank my crew, all of whom understood the risks involved and who so desperately wanted to save humanity,” William continued. “Without them, I doubt I'd have been able to pull this off. I also would like to thank Captains Gideon and Ivanova—as well as their crews—for risking their own lives to help us deploy the cure.”

 

“Before I turn things over to Captain Ivanova, let me say one last thing,” William said. “Humanity, while unique in its own way, is lucky to be a part of a union such as the Alliance. And I, for one, am damn proud to be part of a race such as humanity.”

 

 

With that, William shook Susan's hand then sat back down.

 

 

 

As soon as the press conference was over, Delenn and I met William outside the press meeting room. “Captain, if you don't mind, we'd like a ride back to Minbar,” I said. “We were headin' that way anyway, Mr. President. It's no bother,” William said.

 

William reached for a strange device on his utility belt and flicked it open. “Edwards to _Enterprise_. Three to energize,” he said. William, Delenn and I dissolved in the _Enterprise_ transporter.

 

 

In our guest quarters on the _Enterprise_ , Delenn and I looked at William. “I'm sorry I lied to you about who we really are, Mr. President,” William said. “But we had to. The A.I.C. would have done worse things had we kept our identity secret.”

 

“He speaks the truth, John,” Delenn said. “When I examined the _Enterprise_ 's record tapes, I came across a directive from a being identified as Yen Sid. This being, apparently a wizard of some sort, has ordered William to maintain a secret identity wherever he travels until the A.I.C. gives an indication of their intentions.”

 

I thought for a moment then nodded. “I understand,” I said. “William, regardless of who you truly are, thank you for helping protect us.”

 

“It's what we do, Mr. President,” William said. “As for why we're really here, there is something else you should know. As Delenn can tell you, each world has a person or element that, when combined with those from the other twenty-nine worlds, will create the only power that can destroy the A.I.C.”

 

“Well, the Key from this world is someone very close to you both,” William continued. He then tapped a control next to the monitor screen. A picture appeared on it. “Our son?!?” I said. “Yes,” William said. “David, or Lennier as he is known in our records.”

 

 

“Four years from now, we will return to Minbar, when Lennier is of the age when his Key powers should start to manifest themselves,” William continued. “Should we tell him of this?” Delenn asked. “No,” William said. “That is my responsibility.”

 

“So, let me make sure the facts are straight,” I said. “David— _Lennier_ —is the person from this world that you need to save every world.” “Exactly,” William said.

 

 

“ _C.I.C. to Prince William. We're approaching the Minbari home system jumpgate,_ ” a voice said on the ship's comm system. “Very well, Alex. Our guests will be departing the ship as soon as we jump back to normal space. Prince William, out,” William said.

 

 

An hour later, our shuttle departed the _Enterprise_ and returned to Minbar. As we landed at the central landing pad for the Alliance headquarters, a voice came on the speakers. “ _Mr. President, this is Na'Gors. Citizen G'Kar wishes to speak with you,_ ” Na'Gors said.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, I walked into my office and saw G'Kar. We hugged as friends do. “Hello again, John,” G'Kar said.

 

“To you as well, old friend,” I said. “Listen, G'Kar, I need you to do me a favor.” “Anything,” G'Kar said. “Four years from now, a ship will return to Alliance space. I need you to be at the coordinates on this data chit,” I said, handing G'Kar a data chit.

 

“How do you know that the ship in question will be there?” G'Kar asked. “The ship's captain promised,” I said. “All you need to know for now is that the ship in question is the _DDV Enterprise_.”

 

 

An expression of recognition crossed G'Kar's face. “I see,” he said. “I will be there.” “Thank you, G'Kar,” I said. “In order to ensure that you will be definitely be there, I have decided to create a concept for a group of Ranger trainees that you would be perfect to help us with,” Delenn said.

 

 

“Tell me more,” G'Kar said.

 

 

 

 

_Four Years Later_

_Ranger Headquarters_

_Tuzenor, Planet Minbar_

 

 

Delenn and I sat on the balcony of our quarters at the Ranger headquarters and watched the sun rise like we had every day since moving to Minbar to run the Alliance. I heard a set of footfalls behind us. I turned around and saw one of the Minbari Rangers.

 

 

“Sorry to disturb you, _Entil'Zha_ ,” the Ranger said. “We just received word that the _DDV Enterprise_ and Citizen G'Kar's ship have arrived in orbit.”

 

 

I nodded. “Thank you. Return to your meditations and I will see to it,” I said. “Yes, _Entil'Zha_ ,” the Ranger said before bowing, turning and walking away.

 

I turned back to Delenn and smiled. “It's time, Delenn. Go and wake up David, while I welcome the _Enterprise_ ,” he said. “Yes, John,” Delenn said before kissing me.

 

 

As Delenn stood from the bench and walked away, I stayed for a moment and watched as the last of the Minbari sun peeked over the horizon, bathing Tuzenor in its light. The sight was beautiful, but it filled me with a sense of dread.

 

For I knew that before the day was out, I would have to say goodbye to my son.

 

 

_::TBC::_


End file.
